Paradox Spirals
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Semua rentetan kejadian di hari yang berulang tersebut hampir membuatnya gila. Mungkin kematian akan terasa lebih indah daripada harus mengalami kegilaan seperti ini. Namun semuanya akan diakhiri hari ini, diamana game kematian sang raja akan ia selesaikan. Agar ia bisa memiliki sang terkasih selamanya, hanya untuk dia saja. Twisted death!AU


**Paradox Spirals **

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairing: Fushimi x Yata

Disclaimer: I don't own [K] - Project and this fiction is inspired from Kagerou Days. I don't gain any profit from this Fanfiction.

All the other similarities are purely coincidence.

Genre: Romance & Suspense

Warnings: BoyxBoy, AU, Blood, and Twist Plot at the end!

.

**Note:**

Disini tidak ada ketujuh Ou yang mempunyai kekuasaan dan kekuatan besar, dan HOMRA hanyalah sebuah gang/perkumpulan biasa yang dipimpin Mikoto. Untuk Colourless King, anggaplah itu hanya sebuah self-proclaimed dari sang raja sendiri.

* * *

.

"_A blood coloured rain falling endlessly from the crimson sky._

_A beautiful __red__ splattered before my eyes._

_An endless spirals of our inevitable fate._"

.

* * *

20 Juli 20XX

Dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah berada dalam dekapan, seorang pemuda melangkah ringan meninggalkan toko bunga. Senandung kecil tanpa judul keluar dari bibirnya menandakan moodnya yang sedang berbunga.

Ia mengecek IPhone di sakunya.

Pukul 13.15

Well, sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat. Ia berjalan melalui gang yang sudah Ia hafal diluar kepala, bersiap memberi kejutan untuk hari spesial sang tambatan hati.

Membuka pintu berdaun ganda yang familiar, menciptakan derit engsel yang memberitahukan keberadaannya di café itu dan membuat berpasang-pasang mata menoleh padanya.

Fushimi mengedarkan iris safir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berbagai hiasan dan balon menghiasi café tersebut, dengan banner bertuliskan "Happy Birthday, Yata Misaki!". Tak lupa sebuah kue tart berhias strawberry turut melengkapi momen spesial pada hari ini.

"Fushimi, kau terlambat..", hela nafas sang bartender sekaligus pemilik café terdengar menyambut sang pemuda bersurai coklat, membuat sang empunya tertawa kecil tak seperti tawa psikopatnya yang biasa.

Fushimi menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju objek atensi dari seluruh anggota HOMRA pada hari itu. Pandangan mata Fushimi melunak ketika ekor matanya menangkap helai-helai jingga yang ia nantikan.

Dengan gerakan lambat namun pasti ia menyingkapkan buket mawar yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya sedari tadi, membuat aroma lembut mawar menguar di seluruh ruangan. Menikmati setiap detik ketika kulit putih Yata merona merah, semerah kelopak-kelopak mawar di depan wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki~", ujarnya dengan santai, membuat merah di wajah sang pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu semakin kentara. Sebuah siulan nakal dari Izumo membuat Yata sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ba-Baka Saru! Ngapain juga bawa kado mawar? Aku bukan perempuan tahu!", sambil mendecakkan lidah kesal namun tidak benar-benar marah tentunya. Yata mengambil buket bunga tersebut dari tangan Fushimi.

Tak ingin membiarkan kesempatan itu lewat begitu saja, Fushimi dengan cepat meraih telapak tangan Yata yang lebih kecil darinya dan berbalik kearah entensi lain di ruangan itu. Mengabaikan protes kecil yang keluar dari bibir Yata.

"Aku pinjam Misaki sebentar ya?", dan melenggang dengan santai dari ruangan itu, mengabaikan senyum nakal dari rekan-rekannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu yang terasa begitu lama bagi mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Taman itu relatif sepi bila dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Beberapa anak kecil bermain bola di tempat itu sambil bercengkrama.

Sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangan cukup untuk membuat Fushimi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat sang pemuda bermata safir kesal, karena entah kenapa Yata begitu lambat menyadari maksud hatinya. Ayolah, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk melihat bahwa Fushimi memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus pada parternya itu.

Sebuah afeksi yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan.

"Kau ini benar-benar lambat ya?",safir menatap emas itu dengan pasrah diiringi sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu, kau mengejekku?!" , membuat merah itu membara karena harga diri yang terusik.

Namun bara kemarahan itu segera padam dan digantikan bara yang lain begitu sepasang bibir menyentuh halus miliknya. Hanya sepersekian detik, namun memberikan sensasi menyengat hingga ke tulang belakang Yata.

"Aku suka Misaki."

Suara bariton yang dalam dan menggelitik, dibisikkan tepat di daun telinga.

Yata merasakan panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, merenggut akal sehatnya sehingga dengan dorongan kuat yang ia sendiri baru sadari, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fushimi dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah panggutan yang manis dan memabukkan.

Jemari Fushimi mengaitkan diri pada surai-surai kemerahan Yata, memperdalam kontak yang sudah ia nanti. Melewati semua garis batas norma di dunia, ketika otak mereka kini bekerja secara otomatis. Menarikan waltz dengan langkah yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Lebur menjadi satu dalam setiap lenguhan nafas.

Hingga akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri, dengan seuntai tipis saliva menghubungkan mereka. Rona merah tipis tampak di wajah Fushimi dan tampak lebih kentara di wajah pucat Yata yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, baka-Saru?", wajah pemuda beriris emas itu sudah semerah tomat siap panen.

Manis.

Begitu manis dan menyegarkan.

"Karena aku ingin seseorang menyadari dulu perasaannya, tapi nampaknya hal itu mustahil. Jadi aku harus mengambil inisiatif~"

Keheningan selama beberapa saat, yang hanya diisi oleh suara angin. Sang surya mulai kembali ke peraduannya, meninggalkan tahta megahnya di angkasa. Menciptakan bayangan samar kedua insan yang berdiri terpaku dengan pikiran masing-masing, sebelum Yata buka suara.

"Aku juga.."

Suara yang lebih lembut dari sebuah bisikan, namun entah mengapa masih tertangkap Indra pendengaran Fushimi.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang aku juga suka, jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi Baka-Saru!", menyembunyikan semburat merah itu dengan membalikkan wajah, namun tanpa hasil. Dan membuat Fushimi tersenyum tulus, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

.

"_I saw an everlasting red._

_Drenching you in a full bloom of flaming crimson._

_Lulled me into deep slumber of repeated nightmares._

_Of this twisted wonderland._"

.

* * *

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat hingga otak cerdas Fushimi tidak bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi dalam seperdekian detik. Membuyarkan setiap utopia fana yang tengah ia nikmati.

Yang ia ingat adalah Yata yang melindungi seorang bocah yang mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding ke jalan raya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearah Yata dan menabraknya.

"MISAKIIII!"

Ia berlari menuju sosok yang terbaring tanpa nyawa di tengah jalan, sebuah gerakan refleks yang tercipta secara otomatis sebagai reaksi terbaik dari setiap lurik di tubuhnya. Mendekati sosok yang tergeletak di tengah jalan itu, dengan genangan cairan anyir sewarna mawar merah yang kini berserakan. Membuat merah itu berbunga lebih indah di atas dinginnya aspal bermandikan cahaya senjakala.

Tak memperdulikan bocah yang kini menangis histeris karena shock disebelahnya, maupun tatapan iba penuh kebohongan orang-orang disekitar. Ia mendekati Yata, jemari Fushimi menyentuh tiap lekuk wajah sang kekasih. Mulai dari kelopak mata yang kini terpejam, lekuk hidung, tulang pipi hingga mendarat di kedua belah bibir yang kini mulai mendingin.

Takdir memang suka bercanda dengannya, padahal baru saja ia merasakan kehangatan dari api itu. Namun kini bara itu padam tanpa sisa. Meninggalkan dunianya membeku tanpa ada sumber kehangatan.

Merah.

Ya, warna itu kini terpatri dalam ingatan sang pemuda biru. Merah yang menjadi simbol dan identitas spesial dari sang terkasih, sekaligus menjadi hal yang merenggut dirinya. Warna itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat, sebelum kegelapan membawanya dalam tidur panjang tanpa mimpi.

* * *

.

"_When Chronos began to play with the time._

_I've known that this mirage wouldn't last._

_There's no happy ending for the two of us._

_Because there's no such thing as an __**ending**__ in our story._"

.

* * *

Putih.

Itu hal pertama yang Fushimi lihat ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sebuah ruangan yang terasa sangat asing baginya. Segalanya berwarna putih. Ah.. Tidak.

Bukan putih.

Lebih tepatnya berwarna transparan. Warna yang nampak tembus pandang bagai air yang mengalir. Nampak tenang seperti aliran sungai tanpa riak, membuai namun menghanyutkan.

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Sebuah suara yang lembut namun kuat, membuat otot-otot di sekujur tubuh Fushimi terasa menegang. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara di belakangnya.

Seorang pemuda yang hampir seumuran dengannya berdiri dengan sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut seputih salju dan iris keemasan. Sebuah sosok yang menjadi perwujudan dari keabadian, yang menawan mata setiap insan yang melihat orbs emas itu, hingga tidak bisa memalingkan perhatian. Sebuah etensi yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini.

"Ara? Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?", ujarnya santai sambil dengan kasual memainkan payung tradisional merah ditangannya.

"Namaku bukanlah hal yang penting. Tapi aku akan lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku 'colourless king'. ", ditutup oleh sebuah senyum yang sekilas nampak ceria, namun menyembunyikan sejuta cerita dibaliknya.

Fushimi memutar bola matanya dan menggali kembali ingatannya, sebelum sebuah peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia ingat kembali memasuki alam pikirannya. Membuat panik kembali menyengat pikirannya, dan darahnya berdesir penuh paranoia.

"Mi-Misaki!"

Sang raja tanpa warna memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah gestur bertanya untuk pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu dengan pasti jawabannya.

"Ah, anak berambut oranye itu ya? Kau yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kan kalau dia sudah mati~"

Wajah Fushimi kehilangan seluruh warnanya ketika ia serasa disadarkan oleh kenyataan. Seluruh energi dalam tubuhnya terasa menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah raga yang terduduk lemas.

Dengan derap langkah yang tak terdengar sang pemuda seputih salju berjalan mendekati Fushimi dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan safir dengan emas.

"Nee.. Fushimi-kun, apa Kau mau main sebuah game denganku?"

"Ga...me?"

Colourless king mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fushimi, dan dalam sekejap mata Fushimi berani bersumpah jika iris keemasan itu berkilat kemerahan, seperti lidah api yang siap melalap segala sesuatu. Ia medekatkan bibirnya di telinga Fushimi dan berbisik.

"Ya, sebuah game dimana kau dan 'dia' akan menjadi pemeran utamanya."

Dengan itu kegelapan merengut kesadaran Fushimi sekali lagi.

.

ooOoo

.

Bola mata safir itu terbuka dengan cepat secepat sang pemilik terbangun dari tidurnya. Fushimi berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Matanya menyipit, menghalau sinar mentari yang menerabas masuk lewat korden kamarnya yang separuh terbuka.

Mimpi..

Untunglah semua kegilaan itu hanya mimpi. Tak ada merah yang menghiasi kekasihnya, juga tak ada sang raja tanpa warna dengan segala tawaran tak masuk akalnya.

Ia meraih IPhone-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Tanggal 20 Juli 20XX

* * *

.

"_Blinded by ignorance and vanity._

_I breathed the defiance to the clockworks of the time._

_That quench the fire from your veins._

_Wilt under the pelting iron._"

.

* * *

Fushimi berlari menuju bar secepat yang ia bisa, mengabaikan teriakan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak dengan tubuhnya. Dengan berisik ia membuka pintu masuk café HOMRA, membuat sang pemilik mendecak tak suka.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat mencari sosok Yata. Dan begitu ia menemukan sang pemuda bersurai jingga, ia memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"S-S-Saru! Ngapain kau!"

Dengan wajah merona, Yata berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Fushimi. Namun Fushimi memelukknya makin erat dengan tubuh bergetar. Menyadari hal itu Yata melonggarkan perlawanannya.

"O-oi.. Saruhiko, ada apa dengamu?"

"Syukurlah.."

Yata mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hah?"

"Syukurlah kau masih disini, tidak meninggalkanku.."

Dengan gelagapan Yata menoleh ke sekitarnya, ia menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat atensi dari semua orang di ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan Fushimi dari dirinya dan menarik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk keluar dari café.

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan melewati gang-gang kecil karena entah mengapa Fushimi menolak untuk pergi ke dekat jalan Raya. Fushimi menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah gestur yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Hei, Saru."

Fushimi mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyadari namanya dipanggil.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok.."

Yata mengambil sebuah nafas panjang.

"Karena aku... s-su.."

Tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yata memalingkan wajahnya namun mengeratkan genggamannya di telapak tangan Fushimi. Membuat senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Fushimi.

"Aku juga suka Misaki~"

Ya, semua itu hanya mimpi. Yata tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Tidak sekarang tidak juga nanti.

Fushimi merasa semua akan baik-baik saja hingga suara derit besi tertangkap oleh indranya. Menghapus semua harapan palsu dari dirinya.

Jeritan riuh rendah terdengar di daerah konstruksi bangunan itu. Sang pekerja berusaha memperingatkan mereka berdua yang berada tepat dibawah batang besi yang akan roboh, namun terlambat.

BRAAAAAK!

Sebuah batang besi menancap tepat ke jantung Yata, merobek lapisan daging sang ahli skateboard dan membuatnya bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Menghapus suara Yata sebelum sebuah teriakan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Mi.. Misa.."

Cairan bening yang menggantung di pelupuk mata Fushimi mulai meleleh, membentuk aliran-aliran sungai kecil menuruni pipinya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Aaaarrgh! Ti-tidak mungkin.. I..Ini pasti bohong!"

Dan kini Fushimi menyambut kegelapan yang datang padanya.

* * *

.

"_Every time I witnesses with dread._

_My blood ran cold at the dull shade of your orbs._

_I can only see with my limbs clipped._

_Unable to reach._

_Unable to change._"

.

* * *

"Halo lagi Fushimi-kun~"

Masih dengan suara cerianya seperti sebelumnya, sang raja menyapa. Tak mengindahkan salam tersebut, Fushimi memandang kearah pemuda berambut platina itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Semua rentetan kejadian di hari yang berulang tersebut hampir membuatnya gila. Tenggorokan Fushimi yang terasa terbakar yang dan mata yang bengkak karena air mata yang terus tercurah demi sang kekasih, merupakan bukti kalau ia masih hidup.

Mungkin kematian akan terasa lebih indah daripada harus mengalami kegilaan seperti ini.

Sudah berapa kali ia mengalami ini?

"Hmm.. Kurasa ini sudah yang ke 67 kalinya kau datang kesini~"

Seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan Fushimi, sang raja menjawab dengan ringan. Payung merah masih tergenggam dengan setia di tangannya.

Merah.

Betapa ia benci dengan warna itu.

Sebuah ironi karena sebelumnya Fushimi sangat mencintai warna merah, warna yang mengingatkannya dengan Yata.

"Aku senang kau selalu berkunjung kemari, Fushimi-kun. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa permainan ini mulai membosankan?"

"..."

Merasa diabaikan, pemuda beriris emas itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal atas ketiadaan respon dari Fushimi.

"Jaa.. Mata nee, Fushimi-kun~"

Salam itu tetap tidak ditanggapi oleh sang pemuda bersurai biru. Hingga sekali lagi Fushimi terlelap dan masuk kedalam mimpi buruk tiada akhir.

* * *

.

"_I had had enough of this madness._

_Of prodigious dreams within dreams._

_If fate destined us not to be together, I will recreate the fate._

_Where I can say triumphantly that you belong to me._

_Mine and only __**mine**__._"

.

* * *

20 Juli 20XX - pukul 08.00

Fushimi terbangun sekali lagi. Dihari yang sama dan jam yang sama untuk ke-68 kalinya. Namun hari ini ia akan mengakhiri semuanya.

Fushimi meraih IPhone-nya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya seperti biasa. Jari-jemari sang pemuda menari dengan lincah untuk mengetik sebuah pesan.

Ya.

_Semuanya akan berakhir hari ini._

_._

_._

Bunyi dering yang familiar menggema di café HOMRA, menyadarkan pemiliknya akan satu pesan baru yang diterima. Dengan penasaran Yata membuka flap handphone-nya.

From: Fushimi Saruhiko

**To: Yata Misaki**

**Subject: None **

**Temui aku di apartemenku**

Mengernyitkan alisnya karena pesan yang tidak biasa menurutnya, Yata menutup handphonenya. Tak biasa karena Fushimi mengiriminya pesan singkat namun serius tanpa emoticon konyol di content-nya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Izumo dari balik meja bar, masih berkutat dengan gelas-gelas wine kesayangannya. Yata melempar pandangannya pada sang bartender.

"Saru mengirim e-mail yang menyuruhku datang ke apartemennya. Tapi entah kenapa ia agak... aneh. Belum lagi dia tinggal sendiri, kalau sampai ada apa-apa.."

Jelas Yata berbalur nada khawatir yang kentara, namun tidak ingin tertangkap mata merasa khawatir pada teman kecilnya (walaupun sebenarnya iya) ia cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Bi-biasanya dia juga sudah aneh sih. Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa!""

Kusanagi hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Yata yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mungkin dia mau menyiapkan kejutan 'spesial' untukmu? Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu.. ", tambahnya sambil tersenyum iseng. Sukses membuat semburat merah itu menyebar hingga ke ujung telinga Yata.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu Kusanagi-san!"

"Hati-hati dijalan, dan jangan sampai lebih dari jam 1 siang Yata. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama anggota HOMRA."

"Yes sir!", dengan gestur salute Yata meraih skateboard kesayangannya dan melenggang pergi dari café.

.

.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel terdengar beberapa saat sebelum pintu platina apartemen Fushimi terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang pemilik rumah masih setia dalam balutan piyama biru-nya.

"Misaki..", sapa pemuda berambut biru itu pada tamunya sambil mempersilahkannya masuk.

Yata menyadari gelagat aneh dari teman sejak kecilnya. Fushimi terlihat lebuh tenang dari sebelumnya, belum lagi bola mata itu..

Bola mata itu terasa kosong dan tidak fokus, seakan sebuah kabut menutupi iris safir itu. Mengaburkan semua warna dunia dan mengunci keindahannya hingga menjadi tak terlihat.

"Hei, Saru.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yata bertanya dengan ragu, yang ditanggapi oleh kesunyian dari sang pemilik surai kebiruan. Yata berjalan mengikuti Fushimi hingga mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

Fushimi berbalik menghadap Yata. Dan sebelum Yata bertanya ada apa, Fushimi memeluk Yata erat, menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka. Terkejut dengan sikap Fushimi, Yata berusaha melepaskan diri namun tanpa hasil.

Ia menghentikan usaha sia-sianya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Fushimi bergetar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

"Oi.. Saru, ada apa?"

Hening kembali mengisi ruangan itu, tak ada suara kecuali bunyi degup jantung Yata yang diliputi kecemasan.

"Misaki.. Kau akan selalu berada disampingku kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat semburat merah terlukis indah pada kanvas wajah Yata. Namun, merah itu berangsur-angsur surut tak kala ia merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya kembali bergetar, bergetar bagaikan daun ditiup angin musim dingin. Ringkih dan rapuh, frasa yang tak pernah bisa dipadukan dengan nama Fushimi Saruhiko dalam satu kalimat, setidaknya tidak sampai hari ini.

Dengan intonasi lembut yang tak pernah diperdengarkan pada orang lain kecuali pada pemuda di dekapannya itu, Yata mulai angkat suara. Persetan dengan harga dirinya yang mencegahnya mengucapkan kata-kata manis setiap waktunya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk hal konyol seperti itu.

"Ya, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu monyet bodoh.."

"Selamanya..?"

Yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan itu hanya belaian lebut di helai-helai halus berwarna biru terang itu.

Fushimi tahu, semua itu fana. Sebuah perkataan manis berbalut dusta yang bahkan Yata sendiri tidak sadari.

Namun hari ini ia kan membuat dusta itu menjadi realita.

"Kalau begitu.. akan kubuat kau selalu ada disampingku. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menggambilmu, siapapun... termasuk 'dia'... "

Bingung dengan perkataan ambigu itu, Yata menghentikan gerakan statisnya di puncak kepala Fushimi.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maks- "

Sebelum sempat Yata menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sensasi dingin mulai menggigit kulitnya. Sensasi tak familiar di batang lehernya.

"Sa..ru..?"

Perasaan bingung mulai berganti menjadi paranoia. Setiap sel otaknya memerintahkannya untuk lari, namun otot-otot di tubuhnya seperti membeku ketika ia melihat kilat tanpa ampun dari benda di lehernya. Tak mampu merespon komando dari pusat tubuh.

Hingga dengan satu gerakan cepat, mata pisau itu memutus jalur nafas dan arteri sang sang pemuda bersurai senja. Bola mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka untuk melepas sebuah teriakan tanpa suara karena pita suara yang tercekat.

Tubuh itu rigid sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melemas dalam dekapan. Kaus putih kini bersimbah merah, pemandangan paling indah yang pernah Fushimi lihat.

Tak pernah terlintas bahwa kini dirinya kembali memuja merah itu, setelah sekian banyak insiden yang terjadi.

Fushimi membawa raga tanpa jiwa itu semakin erat dalam peluk, menikmati setiap kehangatan terakhir di tubuh sang kekasih. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam panggut untuk terakhir kalinya. Membisikkan setiap kata cinta, kepada ia yang kini tak dapat meresponnya.

"Misaki.. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita..", bisiknya lembut ditelinga Yata.

"Colourless King, aku menang darimu.."

Ucapnya sebelum membawa mata pisau hingga mendarat di batang lehernya, cerminan sempurna dari sang imbangan jiwa. Kedua safir itu perlahan tertutup, sembari bibir itu mengulum senyum.

_Akhirnya... Aku dan kau bebas.._

* * *

.

_"Let us step out from this insanity dance hall._

_With the thorns in our path._

_Dancing outside the palm of the marvelous king._

_Broken the playful string of our fate."_

.

* * *

Mata sang raja mengawasi, dengan seringai terpeta diwajahnya. Tampak puas ketika marionette kesayangannya memutus sendiri senarnya. Membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya, teronggok tak berguna.

"Ah.. Tampaknya hasil dari game kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Nah berikutnya main dengan siapa lagi ya?"

Dan amber itu melirik sepasang merah dan biru lainnya yang kontan menarik minatnya.

"Hee~ Suoh Mikoto dan Munakata Reishi, eh? Kali ini aku akan main dengan mereka.."

.

**FIN** (?)

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yahooo! Cocoa disini, salam kenal ya. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom ini, semoga saya nggak nyampah disini. OK, sedikit curcol sebenarnya saya nggak tega bikin Shiro jadi antagonis. Secara saya sukaaa banget sama karakter unyu satu ini! Tapi kayaknya nggak ada lagi tokoh yang tepat buat dijadikan antagonis, jadi anggap aja itu Colourless King yang lagi ngerasuk badannya Shiro.. #ngotot

Yasud, ada yang berminat meninggalkan review?

Salam,

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
